Eternal Love
by AnnMari123
Summary: Across the crowded club their eyes met. They knew they'd live forever. They knew they'd be together forever. Not your usual RS


A/N: Yohoho and a bottle of run. Anyways, enough pirates, I'm back with this one shot, it's interesting to say the least. I have a few plans for chapter fics, however the time restrictions I'll have in the school year are putting me off, however I will wade on. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Eternal Love**

All it took was for their eye to meet each other from opposite side of the club. The dark haired handsome man and the tanned exotic woman instantly know they were meant to be together. It was as if they had known each other their entire mortal lives.

The man walked swiftly, passing people without them registering his presence; a black button up shirt and black jeans camouflaging him under the dullness of the club. Her outfit was similar, a black and dark purple fitted corset style top and tight black boot cut jeans would have made her look like part of the décor if it wasn't for the rich auburn mane of hair. Drawing closer the man could see her brilliant emerald green eyes and she could see his sky blue set.

They were only a few metre apart now. She leaned back against the wall and folded her arms, watching as he weaved through the crowd. A sly smile caught her lips as he broke through the reams of clubbers and he stood no more than a metre away from her.  
'I could tell from over there, I know what you are,' the man said slowly as he rested his hand on the all by her head, leaning in close and speaking in as hushed a tone as he could. 'I can smell it.'

'Really?' the woman replied, raising her eyebrows with a chuckle. He could feel her breath on his face thanks to the close proximity he had put them in. 'For you to say that is, I believe I am correct using this phrase, "taking the words out of my mouth" and you cannot deny it.'  
'I would never dream of it. I'm proud of it,' the man insisted. He could sense her desire, it was coming off her in waves. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?'

'I do not believe that you can own an area,' the woman said as she dodged his question skilfully. 'It is like a buffet. I think I may stay here, there seems to be a lot of easy variety.'

'You didn't answer my question,' the man replied instantly. He moved his other hand to rest on the wall on the other side of her head, enclosing her body between the wall and his own. She was trapped. 'I don't like it when people don't answer my questions.'

'Most know me as Starfire, however, you may call me Kori,' she said evenly, as though he had never threatened her. 'What can I call you?'

'Liar. I've heard of Starfire and you aren't her,' the man replied with a snort of amusement. 'She's a fighter and feared by many. You don't know who you're dealing with, I don't take kindly to liars.'

Kori's smile dropped as she listened to him. Her eyes changed to a hard expression and her arms dropped to her side. She had obviously never been doubted before. Her smile returned to her face after a moment or two, but it had changed. It was now devilish and slightly dangerous looking; Kori's eyes shone with cunning and mischief. The man could sense a change in her, the desire had turned to hunger.

'You do not believe me?' Kori asked with the innocence of a young child. She lifted her arms up and wove them around his neck, bringing her mouth close to his ear she whispered, 'Tell me who you are and I will prove who I am.'

'I don't really think you should be trying to bargain with me while in my own territory,' the man said with a single eyebrow raised. 'However, I want you to realise the mistake you have made.'

'I doubt I am the one who has made the mistake.'

'Kori, do not try and one up me, I will kill you,' the man replied. 'Call me Richard, but you've probably heard of Nightwing.'

'You lie!' Kori hissed with venom as she dropped her arms from his neck. Guessing what she may do, Richard grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, pinning them against the wall under his own.

'We seem to have a problem here now, don't we,' Richard said with a chuckle that was only heard by her. 'Lack of trust, and we can't have that.'

'Why do we not go by my suggestion? I shall prove who am, as will you. It seems we have both heard the stories of one another,' Kori suggested simply.

Richard stood for a moment considering the options. Pinned between his body and the wall, Kori looked up at him with their few inches of height difference. She raised her eyebrow, her impatience showing as Richard pondered.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this immensely,' Richard said slyly as he let go of her hands. Kori stepped away from the wall and headed towards the exit. Richard quickly followed and walked instep beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. They stepped out in to the cool night air together, scanning the area for prey. Kori spied the first catch.

'The blond, I will take her,' Kori murmured quietly for only Richard to hear. 'And, of course, I will do it in true Starfire form.'  
She slipped away from Richard's hold and headed towards a short blond girl in a black dress. She looked slightly bored as she appeared to be waiting, possibly for a ride home or maybe a taxi, judging by the area she occupied. Kori walked over slowly, the dim moonlight reflecting off her tanned skin to give a glow equal to that of a Goddess. Richard watched as Kori walked right up to the blond girl and engaged in conversation. He could hear Kori as she seemed to enchant the young woman. The red head grabbed the blond's hand and led her to a dark side street, looking over her shoulder quickly to make sure Richard followed.

Taking slow even steps Richard shadowed the two women. He was in no rush and knew that he had plenty of time to witness Kori's proof. He turned the corner about thirty seconds after Kori and her prey did and watched the magnificent show. When Kori stood up one minute later, leaving the cold corpse fall to the ground Richard gave her a smirk.

'That was so very creative Kori, I believe you may just as well be Starfire,' Richard said as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I do not think so Richard,' Kori said as she wriggled out his grasp. 'You have not proven your status and until you so you will not be touching me with any part of your body.'

Richard glanced back to the join between the dark street and the main street by the club. He saw a tall brunette woman and moved fast. Less than a minute later the deed had been done in true Nightwing style and a second corpse had joined the pile. Richard raised an eyebrow at Kori, waiting to see her approval.

'Eternal love?' Kori asked mostly to herself as she stepped towards Richard. 'Are we destined to be together for eternity?'

'I think we are Kori,' Richard said as he rewrapped Kori into his arms. 'I could tell the moment I saw you.'

'I knew who you were straight away,' Kori murmured as she buried her face in his neck. 'But I wanted to see a bit of excitement before you and I joined together.'

The moon light hit the pair as they smiled at each other, shining upon the long fangs apparent in each mouth.

* * *

Not what I usually write at all! Very gothic and dark methinks! Anyways, reviews are always nice! 


End file.
